The one where Jackson pretends to be pissed off but actually loves it
by janie17
Summary: Danny and Derek fly out to visit Jackson in England, fluff ensues. One-shot. T for language bc Jackson needs to watch his language.


A/n: This was inspired by the picture of Colton and Tyler H. at Stonehenge in conjunction with my trip there in April while I was over in England for the semester, so forgive me if I bore you with stuff inside the museum bc I'm a huge nerd and can't help it.

The picture in question is at: 25 . media . tumblr 500024ae02bc0bb714b8fbec4dd43d8d/tumblr_myjotgdWWw1rgtsvqo1_500 . png  
Just take out the spaces and you should have no issue finding it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. If I did Jackson would still be there and things would be a lot fluffier.

* * *

"You know," Danny said with a smirk, "he's gonna be really pissed we didn't say we were coming."

Derek paused, his finger just inches from the intercom button, glaring at the teen half-heartedly. "So you said before. You could have called him." The teen shrugged. "Alright then." He pushed the buzzer to Jackson's flat.

"_What?_" said a tinny voice through the speaker.

"Going to let us in?" the man asked. He grinned at the response he received.

"_Derek? Us? What the f—_" the voice cut out as its owner rushed out of his flat to meet them at the door.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Jackson snapped, a confused but happy look on his face as he pulled open the door. He motioned them into the entrance hall of the building, which housed a small group of young men with more money than they need, as well as a handful of well-to-do families. As Jackson and Derek kissed their hello, Danny took in the surroundings. He eyed the brightly painted walls, a stark modern white that reflected off the polished silver fixtures, hoping to look anywhere but the couple. To his relief they kept their reunion short. Jackson was soon pulling his friend in for a hug, one of the awkward, one-armed ones that men do so well. "Seriously," he asked, leading them towards his flat, "what the hell? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Derek ignored the look the other teen sent him, saying with a shrug, "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, I'm really fucking surprised." Jackson's tone was harsh but his mouth was doing its best not to smile in delight. He led them into the kitchen, pulling the refrigerator open as he asked, "Beer?"

Several drinks and a couple hours later, Danny excused himself to the spare bedroom claiming jetlag, and wished the other two a good night. They sat on the couch quietly for a few minutes, listening as the other boy moved around before settling in to bed. Derek raked his fingers slowly through his boyfriend's short, styled hair, enjoying being together again. "I still find it unbelievable that your parents actually let you move here on your own," he said quietly.

"Funny," Jackson replied, "it's the quiet, relaxed moments like this that I believe it the most." He chuckled lightly. "Besides, you know my father was pretty keen on me leaving." He rolled his eyes, ignoring the twinge of pain the memory recalled. "Plus, I've always wanted to live in London, anyways." Derek shook with silent laughter. "What?" he drawled.

Derek shook his head. "You're an American werewolf in London."

"Seriously? You did not just go there," the teen said narrowing his eyes. "Have you been hanging around Stilinski?"

"Not in so many words," the man replied. "But, it would be difficult to hold a pack meeting without 'hanging around' the pack members."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's go to bed," he said dismissively, hauling himself off the couch and pulling Derek by the hand with him. The man growled softly, pulling his young boyfriend back towards him, arms wrapping around his waist.

Derek buried his face in Jackson's neck, inhaling deeply. Placing a kiss where neck meets shoulder, he said, "I missed you." An uncharacteristically vulnerable expression crossed the boy's face. He slid his hands up the man's chest slowly before clasping them behind his neck.

"I missed you too," he said softly. His hand slid up into the man's short hair, coaxing him to pull away slightly. Eyes slipping closed, Jackson pressed their lips together. Instantly they fell perfectly into rhythm with one another, as if they hadn't been apart for months. "I'm glad you came," he murmured into the kiss. Derek rumbled in assent, nipping slightly at the teen's bottom lip.

Minutes later they broke apart, faces flushed. They had somewhat clumsily made their way to the master bedroom, where they were now sprawled out on the bed, laughing softly, just happy to be together, and very thankful that the teen sleeping one room over did not share in their supernatural hearing abilities.

DHJWDHJWDHJWDHJWDHJW

"So," Danny said, looking up from his magazine and towards the couple sprawled out on the sofa, "what is the plan for tomorrow?"

Jackson chuckled. "I can tell you what the plan isn't. Another museum." Derek groaned, playfully nudging his nose into the boy's firm abdomen. He was laying on top of his young love on the couch, his arms wrapped around his waist and cheek pressed to his stomach. "If I have to read one more little plaque about something in a badly lit building with overpriced food, I'm going to scream."

"You should probably remember this next time you decide to let Derek pick what to do." Danny said sagely, before grinning at the disgruntled expression on the face of the man in question.

"Museums are cool," he grumbled in response. Jackson ran a hand through the man's hair, ruffling it slightly.

"Just because you are secretly a big history nerd, does not mean we all are." The teen's voice was fondly amused. "But," he added, "maybe we can compromise. Find something historical that's outside to see." He turned to Danny. "I don't know about you but according to the forecast it is going to be too nice out to be inside tomorrow. I say we take advantage of the sunshine while we have it. Especially since it isn't likely to happen again."

Danny grinned. "I could definitely use some sun! What do you think Derek?"

"I think," he said, grinning as he pulled himself up into a seated position, "we should look to see how long it takes to get to Stonehenge." The teens chorused their agreement.

DHJWDHJWDHJWDHJWDHJW

"I think the forecast was wrong."

Jackson whipped his head to the side to look at the man, snapping, "Really, Derek? What gave you that idea?" Not waiting for an answer he turned his eyes back to the road that was damp from the rain clouds that seemed to be following the car.

The older man smirked. "Perfect weather for a—"

"Don't you say it," Jackson interrupted. "Don't fucking say it."

"For a museum."

"You just fucking said it. Did you hear that Danny? After I told him not to he still had to say it," the teen fumed from behind the steering wheel.

"No way, dude. I refuse to be dragged into the middle of this. And we're here; may as well try to enjoy it even if the weather isn't perfect." The darker teen rolled his eyes at the dramatic sigh his best friend let out. "Besides," he added with a chuckle, "if it comes down to choosing between my best friend and my alpha, there's no way I can win, no matter what side I chose."

The trio slid out of the car, pulling their jackets closer to themselves. Derek easily fell into step with his young boyfriend who was still doing his best to look annoyed. Bumping him slightly with his shoulder, Derek smiled. When their eyes met Jackson sighed, his put on annoyance crumbling against the fondness he felt for the man. He bumped him back before sliding his fingers in-between the man's. "Shut up," he growled half-heartedly as Danny chuckled at them.

"You two are ridiculous. You know that, right?" Danny enquired as they walked up the pathway towards the visitor centre. Jackson's answering silence was more satisfying than any words could ever have been.

They made their way out of the wind and drizzling rain and into the visitor's centre, heading towards the ticket line. The man behind the counter gave each of them a leaflet and slip of paper before pointing them right, into the newly built museum. A woman sitting on a stool at the entrance scanned the tickets with the a weary smile of one who had seen the contents of the exhibition a few too many times to still enjoy it, pointing them into a round room. Projected onto the walls were animated images of Stonehenge being built. Derek watched as the projection showed how the stones were set up to perfectly frame the sun during the equinox, turning around slowly to see the projection from all sides, a gleam of wonder in his eyes.

Derek took his time looking at the exhibits, reading each label and description, as a thoroughly bored Jackson checked his hair in the reflection of the glass display case. However, once the trio got past the room containing mostly papers and antique books about how Stonehenge was explained by previous generations, and into the room with mock-ups of how it was built, Jackson couldn't help but be interested in the history of the mysterious remainder of the ancient world. The teens wandered from case to case, looking at the skeletons and pieces of everyday objects, such as pots and shoes, on display that had been found in burial mounds in close proximity to the stones, as the older man studied the scaled down models of the ancient structure. The models represented the stages archaeologists believed the structure to have taken as it was built and changed over one thousand years, showing how the earthworks, the earliest part of the site, were originally laid out, to the best of modern knowledge.

"Babe, check it out," Derek called to Jackson. Pointing to the second to last of the five models, he said, "They think that this is what it looked like around the last time it was used for whatever purpose it was built." The model showed a perfectly built stone ring, fit together precisely, with a horseshoe of taller stones inside it, along with a grouping of wooden stakes inside the circle. There were also holes around the outside, just in front of the earthen mound that formed a ring around the site, that archaeologists believed may at one point in time have contained wooded posts, like the ones inside the stone circle. These posts, Derek noted, were similar to the ones that could be seen at Woodhenge, a tourist attraction nearby that he had read about. He had decided, however, that it was not worth the gas money as a field of wooden posts is not quite as awe-inspiring as the mammoth rocks of unknown origin.

Eventually the group made their way to the exit of the museum which led them to the pick-up area for the shuttle to the actual site, a short seven minute ride away. They, and the small crowd behind them in line, hadn't even waited for five minutes before the tram arrived. The boys made their way into the closest carriage, sitting on the hard wooden benches and trying to avoid the damp areas so as not to soak their jeans.

"I don't want to jinx it," Danny ventured hopefully, "but it looks like the rain is clearing out. Even though it's damp today, at least we won't get soaking wet out here."

"Thank God for little things," Jackson said with a roll of his eyes. Looking over at his boyfriend he smiled. The man was in a dark blue, with light blue stitching, pullover with the hood up over his newsboy cap—a decidedly more whimsical outfit than the leather jacket he tended to favour back home in Beacon Hills—with a camera in his hand in preparation for when they disembarked the transport tram. Catching the teen watching him, Derek turned towards him.

"What?" he asked with a chuckle. The boy shrugged.

The tram pulled up to the curb near the viewing area for the stones with a slight jolt as the brakes were applied, and after exiting the vehicle they followed their fellow tourists up the sidewalk. Even though they knew that Stonehenge is a major tourist attraction, it hadn't really sunk in until they saw the sheer number of people that were there. There were at least one hundred people milling around in spite of the dreary weather. No more than one hundred feet from the point where the tram had dropped its passengers off at, the path became a simple screen which intended to keep the grass from becoming too slippery in the damp that was roped off on either side to control where the crowds could walk to the left, while the right-hand side continued to be a paved path for a further distance, but they could see that eventually both paths became large grassy areas that were roped off with orange tape.

The trio came to a halt a few yards before the fork in the path. Derek had instantaneously turned on his camera and was snapping pictures of the stones, zooming in to the smallest level of detail his lens would allow. The dark haired teen took it as an opportunity to take a picture for the scrapbook he planned to make of their trip once they were back in California, snapping one where Jackson was pointing at his boyfriend who still had his back turned to them, taking pictures of his own. The teen, who was glad to have put on his leather jacket earlier as the wind was starting to pick up, had one eyebrow raised and a slight grimace, looking for all the world to be completely done with this shit—even if it had barely started. Hearing the shutter click, Derek turned to look behind him at the camera. He had an easy smile on his face as the other teen took another photograph. What the photo didn't capture, though, was the way Jackson rolled his eyes afterwards, face breaking into a smile that he had done his best to conceal, and the way the older man's smile became a glowing grin as his boyfriend turned towards him and pulled him close.

Derek's hand slid up into Jackson's hair, the other wrapping around his back, as the teen let one hand slide down to scrunch up the man's sweatshirt, resting his hand against the warm skin of his hip. As the shutter from Danny's camera clicked again Jackson lifted his other hand to flip off his friend. The other teen laughed as Derek moved his hand from Jackson's back, slipping it up his arm and joining their fingers, before pulling their hands down to their side.

"Sorry, Jackson," Danny said. "It is my solemn duty as your best friend to make sure there is a record of this moment for facebook. Get over it." The dirty look he received as the pair broke apart made him laugh harder. Oh yeah, the trip was definitely the best idea Derek had had in a while.

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it. Reviews are the world, so leave one if you will!


End file.
